clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexxer07 the Reporter
Hexxer07 the Reporter Hexxer07 the Reporter, commonly knows as Hexxer, she started CPA in July 18, 2018. Her first army was Underground Mafias Army, she was a noobie in CPA army but over her training in UMA, she now serve RF as a First Lieutenant and UMA as Captain = Underground Mafias Army When she first join UMA while playing CPO, she was recruit by Justinfortsa on CPO, after he join UMA, she start following advice on how to be a troop in Club Penguin Armies. After 2-3 days, she start recruiting people into UMA and attend events in UMA, UMA was her first home in CPA. After they got ban from CPO, she stills remain with them even if they nearly die. P.S: You can call her an army hopper if you want Rebel Penguin Federation After UMA, RPF is her real first family and second home.She found RPF on CPO: Army Lounge discord and she join them, when UMA stop, she start serving RPF more and more, she was a TOTW and Master Sergeant when she got ban from RPF by lying to Left not being in Elm RPF Templars/Elm RPF When RPF Head General Junie got hack by Security, Sec kick 2000 members including Hexxer, it happens when she was sleeping so she thought that RPF server ban her so she decide to join Templars, she was instantly promoted to Heraldry Officer which was close to admins in Templars. After she discover that she wasn't ban, she join RPF again, she was able to get infos from Templars while in RPF. When Templars decide to turn into Elmikey RPF, he decide to stay there but Left told her not to but he disobey her, she got ban from RPF. Getting Unban She serve Elm RPF while she was ban evading with her second alt (HypeR) but got found out by Plane and Plane ban her..again. So she try with a third alt, TropicalPlayer or JasonWad, but she succeed since he got in contact with JakeTheBird (former UMA troop and RPF troop) and Jake pretend that Jason was his cousin so everyone got got less sus about Jason. When one day, QueenieLiz dm her and she said she wants to get unban, Liz told him to leave Elm RPF and she did, she send proof, after he was unban, Jake exposed the Operation Jason and Jake almost got demoted and Hexxer was back as Master Sergeant while his alt Jason was kick. Rebel Federation/Rebel Penguin Federation RF or R(P)F is now what she serve, when she got back, some were happy to see her, some where ok. She and Jake was best friend on discord after Jake help her. Hexxer is now a Second Lieutenant of RF and she is proud to be back home, her family, her friends. Reviving CPAC in 2018 - 2019 As her army career grow, her interest in reporting news grows too. She want to give people the best and truthful news, after that she got in contact with Cpworld2001 and together they reform CPAC and now she is currently Chief Executive, but then after Bluesockwa2 decided to give them a visit and said he didn't want CPAC to be revived so Cpworld2001 and Hexxer and Cobra decided to make a website called CPA (Club Penguin Armies) and they also make CPAP (Club Penguin Army Press) which make the CPPS Armies NewsCategory:Penguins Category:Army leaders Category:Rebel Penguin Federation Category:Templars